


One Shot - Drunk in Love?

by not_pastel_ioana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Balcony Scene, Blow Jobs, Coaches, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dom/sub, Drinking, Drunk Sex, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smoking, Teasing, Thighs, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_pastel_ioana/pseuds/not_pastel_ioana
Summary: Keishin Ukai and his assistant coach, and high school crush, Sumichi (Ichi) Midori, choose to unwind after a long day of coaching. They just assumed it was going to be an uneventful night of drinking and ranting but who knew that a little booze could change all of that in a heartbeat?
Relationships: Ukai Keishin/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	One Shot - Drunk in Love?

**Author's Note:**

> If you know me irl, no you don't. Just scroll away.  
> Everyone else: Enjoy. I was bored.  
> I am SO sorry.

“Coach! Bar tonight?” Ukai yells in front of the students as Ichi appears from the storage closet. 

Ichi chuckles. “Only if you’re paying,  _ Coach _ .” She winks and the boys melt, even Kei feels his heart rate jump slightly. “Alright, you kids can go home. Let the grown-ups close up.”

“Yes, Coach!” They all exclaim.

“Good practice today!” Ukai compliments them all as they leave the gym. Hinata and Kageyama are the last to leave the gym, Kiyoko still sitting on the bench, writing something down on her clipboard. 

Ichi sits down next to her, grabbing the clipboard slowly from her hands. "You barely got sleep last night. You were here late with us and you showed up early for school. I'm demanding that you go home and get some rest."

"I still have things to do!"

"I'm gonna call your mother." Ichi threatens and Kiyoko nods, picking up her stuff as Ichi holds out the clipboard, reading what's on it.  _ Talk to Ukai and Ichi. _ "Hey, what's this now?"

"Sensei wanted to talk to you two at some point tomorrow."

"Alrighty then." Ichi gets up with Kiyoko. "Get yourself home. Draw yourself a bath or something. You deserve it."

"Thank you, Sumichi." Kiyoko smiles. She never was one to call people by their nicknames unless it was absolutely necessary.

Kiyoko grabs her bag and heads out of the gym, leaving Ukai and Ichi alone to clean up. "You know what? Why don't we just pass by the liquor store, grab a few bottles of sake and something stronger, and head back to my place. It's more comfortable that way, no?"

Ukai chuckles. "You're not wrong… Sure, we can do that." He remarks as he puts the net into the storage closet.

Ichi rolls the volleyball caddy into the storage closet after him, cornering him against the shelves. "Hey, hey, hey. We're not in high school anymore. Let me out, Ich." He motions for Ichi to move the caddy.

"Hm, I don't think I will." She leans against it, admiring her nails.

"If you don't let me out, you're paying for the drinks."

Ichi thinks about this for a second. "You drive a hard bargain but I know you'll buy it anyway cause the guest brings the booze," Ichi smirks, propping her arms against the corners of the caddy to hold herself up. 

"You asked for it." Ukai threatens as he pulls and pushes the cart quickly, making Ichi lose her balance and topple over, freeing Ukai from his corner.

Ukai helps Ichi back up on her feet with a smirk. "You play dirty, Kei," Ichi remarks as she rises to her feet.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures. You're driving."

"But I'm injured… besides I know how badly you wanna drive my car again, Kei."

He motions for Ichi to throw the keys and she takes them outta her pocket, pretending to throw them but holding them tightly in her fist. "I need the keys to drive."

"You're just gonna drive off so I'm gonna get into the car and  _ then _ I'll give you the keys," Ichi explains and Ukai rolls his eyes.

The two of them turn the lights off and lock up the gym after mopping the floor a little. Ichi jumps into the car and Ukai plops into the driver's side, realizing the seat is super low. "Keys?" He asks and Ichi smiles, handing him the even flashier keys.

Ichi sticks her head out of the window while Kei drives to the nearest shop containing liquor. He returns a few minutes later carrying three bags of booze, handing them to Ichi to hold and examine. "Three bags, huh? You wanna get me plastered?"

"Don't worry, I'll be just as sloshed. It makes for a better time, don't you think?"

"I think you just like me better when I'm drunk."

"Yeah, but that's not the point." Kei jokes and Ichi lightly punches his shoulder.

They finally get to Ichi's house, parking her car in the vast garage before heading into the house. They slip their shoes off before entering the house and making a beeline for the bar. "I forgot your house was insane."

"This little thing?" She jokes, grabbing two glasses and setting them down on the bar.

Ukai takes out the liquor and pours two shot glasses of sake and two glasses of scotch. "Cheers."

"To volleyball." Ichi lifts her shot glass.

"To volleyball," Ukai repeats, agreeing.

They clink their glasses together before downing the shot within seconds. Ukai shakes his head, his throat is a little more sensitive than Ichi's. "Wanna go out on the balcony for a smoke?"

"I don't see why not," Ukai smirks, grabbing the two glasses of Scotch and heading outside while Ichi brings a box of cigarettes and a lighter. 

Ichi hands Ukai a cigarette and pops one into her own mouth too. She clicks the lighter to life, lighting Ukai's stick first before doing hers. 

The two of them take a long drag before watching the smoke leave their lips. Ichi sighs, almost moaning, from the feeling. "It's been such a long time… I missed you old friend." She speaks to her cigarette and Ukai chuckles.

"Did you quit?" Ukai plops down into one of the chairs on the balcony, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees as he bends down to take another drag.

"Not officially. I was doing that nicotine gum but this is  _ so _ much  _ better _ ." Ichi leans against her elbows on the balcony railing, one leg over the other. She holds her drink and cigarette in one hand.

Ukai takes a sip of his drink as Ichi takes another drag. "You know, I'm glad you chose to coach with me."

"Awe… is Kei being all sentimental?" She droops her hand holding the cigarette over the edge of the balcony railing.

"Maybe it's the booze talking."

"No way… I know that you're being genuine but now that you mention it, want a refill?" 

"Yeah, thanks." Ichi nods, leaving her cigarette on the ashtray and grabbing both drinks, refilling the glasses with Scotch before heading back outside.

-

After about a dozen glasses of Scotch each, the two coaches become loopy and slightly out of it. "I love it when you lean against the railing like that," Ukai smirks, getting up from his chair and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Ichi chuckles, taking a drag of her 10th cigarette. "Yeah? You sure it's not my outfit that's doing it for you?"

Ukai's lips form into a grin as he gets an idea, slipping his hands through the long openings of the shirt on her side, crossing his hands on her lower back. "The outfit's just an added bonus."

Kichi blows the smoke into his face. "You planning on keeping the scruff?"

"What do you suggest?"

"Keep it. Makes you more of a distinguished coach."

"That's code for old."

"Not necessarily. You're just so much prettier with the scruff than without it." Ichi explains, running her hand through the baby chin hair. "What about me? Should I keep my hair the way it is? Should I cut it short?" She takes out the ponytail, shaking her head a little to let the hair readjust itself.

"The way it is. I love it when you put your hair in a bun before practice." He confesses.

"Yeah? You like the way my shirt rides up slightly as I lift my arms up? How you can see my stomach and u line?" Ukai scoffs with a smirk. "I'll let you in on a secret… I do that show for you." Ichi shares the smirk, taking a drag before placing the hand with the cigarette on his cheek.

She leans in, pressing her lips against his, letting the smoke float between their mouths. Ukai shifts his arms inside Ichi's shirt, placing his hands on her waist instead of her back. He presses against her slightly angled body as he deepens the kiss. 

As the smoke dissipates, they pull away from each other. "Is this the booze in control?" Ukai asks, a little lightheaded.

"Nope. It's all me in here." Ichi taps her head before she sets down her cigarette in the ashtray and the drink on the table.

"That's a relief." He tries to go in for another kiss but Ichi pushes him away, a finger pressed against his lips.

Ichi raises an eyebrow quickly before raising her arms to tie her hair up in a messy bun. She turns to the side, smirking as she sees Ukai eyeing her up and down from her peripheral.

Knowing she's being a tease, Ichi turns around with her back to Ukai. She can hear him whine slightly before taking a drag of Ichi's cigarette, getting close to her and exhaling the smoke on the back of her neck. Immediately, he presses his lips against her jawline, taking her off guard. Ichi lets out a quiet moan of surprise and she feels Uaki's lips curl into a smirk against her skin. “It’s only been a few months, are you  _ that _ touch starved, Ich?”

“Yeah? So what if I am?” Ichi growls, leaning her head back even more. “It’s different having someone else’s lips and hands on my skin, alright?”

“Hey, hey. I’m not saying it’s a bad thing.” Ukai slurs his words, his voice lower than usual. “I’m saying it’ll just be  _ that _ much more fun for me.” He bites at the base of her neck, knowing that if he leaves them any higher, the kids on the volleyball team will notice something’s up.

Ichi lets out a soft groan. “You perv.” She remarks with a smirk.

Ukai lifts Ichi’s head by her neck to get more access to her collarbone from behind. “Not so dominant now, are you Ich?” Ukai tries to joke and Ichi takes it as a challenge, pressing her bottom closer to his body, letting out louder and louder moans at his touch.

She feels an immediate reaction poking at her from behind. “You wanna keep running that mouth of yours, Kei?” Her lips curl into a cocky smirk before she turns around, facing her high school crush.

Her lips press against his for a sweet moment before she pushes Ukai backward into the chair behind him. Before she continues her little tease show, she takes the final drag of the cigarette in the ashtray. She holds the smoke in until she kisses Ukai again, this time letting her tongue enter along with the smoke held up in her mouth. 

Ukai’s hands go straight to Ichi’s head and he holds onto Ichi’s hair, pissing her off that her perfectly readjusted bun is now messier than before. In retaliation, she bites his bottom lip, cracking it slightly. "Ow. What'd you do that for?" He reacts, putting a finger to his lips.

Ichi smirks and holds his hand away from his cut as she sticks her tongue out, licking the small bit of blood. She lets out a moan of satisfaction. "You taste good." She winks and Ukai shakes his head, chuckling.

"You're crazy, you know that?"

"Oh I know…" Ichi leans into the nape of his neck. "I thought  _ you _ knew that already." She whispers before she bites at his jawline, leaving a purple and red mark right on his jaw.

"Hey! They're gonna see this you know?" Ukai panics slightly.

"Then that's their problem. I wanna be able to mark you up like it's nobody's business. Are you opposed to that?" Ichi crosses her arms.

" _ I'm  _ not.  _ Trust me,  _ I'm not. But  _ they _ are."

She leans back into him. "Then… Like I said…" she nibbles on his ear. " _ Nobody's business _ ." She whispers and Ukai's mouth is agape, clenching down his teeth a second later as Ichi bites a little harder on his earlobe.

Ichi leaves more and more marks on Ukai's neck, grinding her hips slightly against his lap. "Don't-" he inhales sharply at the friction between the two of them and Ichi smirks. 

"Don't what?"

"I'm gonna-" He grunts and groans, getting worse and worse.

"You're gonna?" Ichi continues to play the innocent and Ukai leans in, trying to kiss Ichi but she dodges his advance, getting off of his lap and squatting down in front of him.

She sports a big, cheeky grin stretched across her face as she rests her arms on his thighs, her body between his legs. Ukai's expression becomes horrified but intrigued. "Wha-what are you doing?"

"I'd try to keep your expressions quiet, Kei. The balcony railing is opaque so they can't see  _ me _ but they'll easily see  _ you _ ." Ichi remarks, giving his thighs a little squeeze.

" _ They _ who?" He grits his teeth as Ichi unbuttons his pants, unzipping his fly and pulling the two sides apart like a book. 

"The neighbors, dear." Ichi's eyes become small and sultry as she moves her face closer and closer to him.

"Wait, Ich I-" He throws his head back with his jaw to the floor as Ichi places a hand on him, rubbing his length slowly through the soft, cotton fabric of his underwear.

"I thought I said to quiet your expressions. Don't want my neighbors to think you're a pervert, do you?" Ichi places a soft kiss against his member.

"N-no m-m-ma'am." Ukai stutters as his breath hitches over and over again. He grips his teeth together, hoping it'll help him stay calmer.

"Good boy." She smirks before pulling his member out from the slit in his underwear, playing with the tip of it, which was already slick. "You're  _ already  _ this hard for me? You're even more obedient than I thought."

Ukai lets out more and more grunts and growls before Ichi stops completely. She jumps back onto him, taking him into her mouth after listening to him whining. She had been endowed with an almost nonexistent gag reflex which is perfect for this situation. "I-ich-i." He stammers, biting his lip trying to stop himself from saying her name over and over like a broken record.

He looks down at her with his mouth hanging open, shivering when he's met with a concentrated gaze from Ichi, her eyes slightly closed as if she were on drugs trying to keep them open. She continues to bob her head up and down as Ukai starts to thrust softly into her mouth.

Angry with his actions, Ichi pushes down on his hips, keeping them in place as she bobs deeper and deeper, smirking against his girth. "Ich- I-I'm…" As soon as she hears those words, she pulls off of him, watching him squirm in the seat, his eyes squeezed shut. Before he could get too excited, Ichi tightly wraps two fingers around the base of his member, smirking. "Ich-" She presses a finger against his lips.

"Sh… you don't get to do anything without my permission, understood?"

"B-but it h-hurts." Ukai whines, gripping the arms of the chair with white knuckles.

"I know, baby. It'll just feel  _ that _ much better when I let you, okay?" Ukai nods. "Now, count down from 30 for me."

"Why?"

"Cause we need to go inside, but we gotta let you loosen up a little," Ichi explains, planting a kiss on his forehead, her fingers still around him.

Ukai counts down slowly and Ichi helps him back into his jeans. Ichi gets up, following Ukai into the house with the two glasses of scotch. She drinks the rest of hers as a shot. "You want the rest of yours?" Ichi asks and Ukai nods, taking the rest of his as a shot too, clearing his throat.

Ichi closes the balcony door and she walks into her bathroom. "Where are you going?" Ukai asks, a little disappointed.

"Well, I expect you to come with me." She motions with two fingers and, like a puppy, Ukai follows.

When Ukai steps foot in the bathroom, Ichi slams the door shut, pushing him against it and shoving her lips against his. She lets her hands explore his torso before playing with the hem of his shirt, lifting the clothing up and over his head. "See? I always knew you were fit under that apron, Kei." Ichi jokes, running her fingers over his abs. "Ooo that's a good idea. You in nothing but the apron?"

Rolling his eyes, Ukai spins Ichi around, slamming her against the door. "My turn."

"Whatever you say, big guy." Ichi chuckles as he lifts her shirt over her head, admiring the curve of her waist. He places his much larger hands on her waist, Ichi melting at the touch of his rough and calloused fingers.

Ukai goes back in for a kiss before moving to her jaw, down to her neck, his hands moving to grope her ass. "You wear those baggy pants all the time, I almost forgot you even had an ass." Ukai jokes and Ichi chuckles, leaning her head back as his lips trail to her abdomen, skipping her chest.

_ I'm not the biggest fan of my tatas being played with. Feels kinda weird, to be honest, but Yori likes it so I let her,  _ Ukai remembers Ichi saying one day. He gives her thighs a squeeze instead as he gets to her belly button, slowly pulling her pants down as he continues lower and lower. "Not right now." She blocks him from trailing any lower. "Trust me. Wait till we get into the shower. You'll thank me." Ichi remarks, nodding breathlessly as Ukai slowly gets up. 

He pulls down his pants and underwear as Ichi already beats him to it, jumping into the shower immediately and taking her hair out of the bun as soon as the water starts raining down on her body. Ukai stands there for a minute, frozen in place at the sight of Ichi's perfect and slick figure in the water.

Knowing Ukai's watching, Ichi turns around, giving him a view of her back and butt. Ukai follows the lines and curves of her back down to her ass and then back up to her neck as Ichi pushes her hair out of the way. "God, you're perfect." He swoons.

"Thanks." Ichi chuckles, looking behind her to see that he's not there anymore, but instead in the shower with her, pressing her smaller, slender figure against the tile of the shower as he lifts her hands above her head. "Give me a heart attack, why don't ya?" She playfully frowns and Ukay scoffs.

"I'd rather give you something else." He continues where he left off - on his knees, his hands on her slick ass, his lips against her hip. 

"Please do." Ichi grants him permission to go lower, but being a tease, himself, Ukai instead licks up Ichi's right thigh, painfully slow. She throws her head back and her breathing becomes heavier with each millisecond. "I hate you," Ichi growls.

"I know. But this is nothing compared with what you did to me on that balcony." He remarks before licking up her left thigh, sending a million shocks to her body at one time.

"P-please." She whimpers.

Ukai perks up, feeling the blood rushing down from nothing more than her pleading. "Midori, Ichi? Begging? Unheard of!" Ukai's lips form into a sweet smirk.

"Shut up and- ah!" She tries to get her pride back but before she has a chance, Ukai's lips latch onto her clit. He swirls his tongue around, lightly flicking as his hands squeeze her squishy thighs, the contrast between Ichi's soft skin and Ukai's rough touch is enough to send her over the edge. "U-Ukai, w-wait."

He pulls away, slightly worried. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing I-" Ichi stops for a second to swallow. "It's just been a while…" she finally spits out and Ukai's brows furrow.

"Yeah like 2 months. I guess that's a long time."

Ichi crosses her arms over her chest, hanging her head slightly. "N-no… more like 8 years."

"But that's how long you were with Yori…?" Ukai rises to his feet, completely confused.

"Yeah… we, uh…"

"You never actually  _ did _ it?"

"That's not it… I would please her, but she never wanted to do me. The only thing I'd get from her was rubbing against hers and that one strap on with a buzzer for me but that's it."

"For 8 years!?" Ukai blurts, still shocked. He softens his tone and excitement so as not to scare Ichi. "Don't worry. I won't do anything you don't want me to." Ukai reassures her with a kiss and she chuckles. 

"Do whatever you want, darling. Just take it a little easier at first. I need to adjust." Ukai nods as he resumes the position he was in before, this time, pressing his thumb against her bud, and using his tongue to slip between her folds. He goes as slowly as he could go, trying to get Ichi accustomed to the feeling. 

The echo in the shower amplifies the moans escaping Ichi's lips and the sound wraps around Ukai's ears, feeling his member throbbing to the speed of her moans. "K-kei," her breath hitches as he shifts, starting to slurp at her juices as he devours her sex. "Oh- God!" Ichi's eyes roll to the back of her head as she pulls Ukai's long, wet hair at the pace he's eating at. 

She throws her head back as Ukai teases her opening with his finger. He looks up at her as if asking for permission. Ichi looks down at him and nods, frantically moaning the word "yes". He continues at his pace, slowly inserting a finger. Ichi lets out a short squeal at the sensation. "K-Kei-sh-shin- Ah!" She screams as he adds a second finger, pumping both of them in and out slowly.

He pops his mouth off her clit, realizing she's all alone up there. Ichi's hand is still gripping onto Ukai's hair but as he gets up, she moves it to the back of his neck, pulling him close to her for a desperate kiss. Her saliva is stickier and slicker than before, Ukai notices, as their lips lock together.

He feels a pang in his chest, seeing her desperate almost to tears like this. He pulls away, pulling his fingers out. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" His voice is soft and concerned.

Ichi pants, catching her break while nodding. "Of-of course. Is something wrong?" Ichi replies breathless and Ukai's eyes go slightly wide.

"I've never seen you on the edge of tears like this before…"

"No, no… I'm alright, Kei." She places a loving hand on his cheek. "It's good. It's  _ so _ good. Please... don't stop." Ichi squirms, trying to get some friction going. She leans in and kisses him as an incentive to continue.

"Were you enjoying yourself?" Ichi nods with bashful eyes. "Then maybe I  _ won't  _ continue." He smirks and Ichi's brows furrow, her face falling to a frown.

"Alright. Fine… Don't." Ichi replicates his smirk, sitting down on the opposite corner of the vast shower. The corner is slightly lifted as a seat when showering. She turns on the shower above the seat, hotter than the main shower, and spreads her legs open, licking her ring and middle fingers before sliding them down to her slit, playing with her folds before sliding them in, watching Ukai intently with a cheeky smirk. She picks up the pace, her mouth agape and her breathing heavy as she brings a hand up to her breast, kneading it softly. "K-Kei…"

"Woman, you're killing me."

"Kei-shhh-in!" She screams out as she adds a third finger, lifting her leg up on the elevated corner.

Ukai watches her and he feels his length twitching below him, craving to either be touched or to be in Ichi right this moment. He walks over to her, on his knees, ready to help her out but she puts a hand on his forehead. “You can look… you can’t touch… You said it yourself… You  _ won’t _ continue…”

“Ich…” He whines, looking down at his shaft and back up at her with a pleading expression.

“Yeah, I’ll be right with you… But if I see your hand reaching down, I’ll stop the show  _ and _ I won’t help you after.” She smirks, sure that the ultimatum will work. Ukai nods almost sorrowfully. Ichi chuckles, pressing against one of the tiles in the shower to reveal a waterproof dildo - ribbed and with a vibration setting. She takes this out and turns it on, rubbing it against her clit and immediately throwing her head back. “Just imagine… that could be you.” She remarks with a smile.

“Ichi…  _ please _ …” He begs and Ichi gets an idea.

She pushes the dildo deep into her opening, gasping and moaning at the sudden vibrations radiating through her entire body from her core. “Kei!” She yells, imagining him pushing into her. 

Meanwhile, Ukai watches her, falling to his knees at the sound of his name - his legs getting weak. “ICH!” He yells, pointing down again.

“Alright… How about this… Get up and stand against the wall.” He does as he’s told like a good boy. Ichi holds the dildo in place, walking over to him and dropping down to her knees, pumping the dildo in and out at a slow pace as she examines the real thing in front of her. 

Her mouth immediately latches onto his shaft, feeling precum slipping down her throat. Ukai grunts, holding back moans and groans as he’s met with a look from Ichi that sends him even further over the edge. She looks at him with big, innocent eyes, as if she’s in pain, sometimes rolling them back from the dildo vibrating her entire body. Moans occasionally escape past Ichi’s lips, her throat vibrating against Ukai’s member and adding a little special something to the blowjob. “God, you feel so good.” Ukai remarks before breathing heavily again. 

A few seconds in, Ichi stops abruptly, positioning herself against the glass wall of the shower - her face, hands, and breasts against the cool window as she arches her back, presenting her lady bits as elegantly as possible. “Put it in now.”

“But I-”

“I know, no condom. I’m on the pill  _ and  _ you’re gonna tell me when you’re about to cum, understand? If you don’t… I’m going to give you the worst time possible… even worse than the balcony, understood?” She threatens and Ukai nods, fully understanding the consequences.

Ichi takes out the dildo and as soon as it leaves her lips, Ukai thrusts deeply into her, aching to feel something clenching around his throbbing member. He lets out a guttural groan once he’s in and Ichi lets out a high squeal from the pain. He doesn’t stop there… Ukai thrusts deeply three more times before finding a steady pace. “Fuck, Ichi.” He grips onto her hips as tightly as possible, almost leaving bruises against her light skin. “Fu-uck. Goddammit.” He curses like a sailor, clearly needing this more since Ichi teased him before.

“Hey!” She screams, still being thrust into as if by a machine. “You don’t fucking slow down, I  _ will _ punish you even harsher, understood?” She tries to threaten in but her unsteady and uneven breaths make it hard for her to be intimidating. 

“Y-Yes ma’am.” He grunts as he crashes into her at a slower pace, deepening his thrusts.

“SLOWER!” She yells at him, moaning at the incredible sensation in her core. Ukai does as he’s told, slowing down his pace even more until he has enough power to push Ichi into the glass at the same pace, smirking at the sight of her breasts being squished against the foggy window.

“It hurts!” He grunts, leaning his head down as he tries to get more friction going and Ichi nods, starting the dildo again and pressing it against her clit  _ and _ his member, vibrating it in a way he never thought he’d ever experience.

“Stop your- ah- whining!” She yells mid-moan. “Pick me up.” She remarks and his eyes go wide.

“Wait, but that’ll hurt you even more.”

Ichi chuckles. “Promise?” She replies with a smirk and he’s taken aback by this, his breath reflecting this by hitching slightly. He nods and removes himself from her, picking up Ichi’s thin figure to lift her against the cold, bathroom tile. He lines himself up with her entrance, slowly dropping her onto his shaft. “FUCK!” She screams out as she reaches the base of his member. “You just  _ had _ to be  _ well endowed _ , didn’t you?!” She screams in pleasure.

“God, you’re so good.” He whispers into her ear, causing her to scream out even more.

Ukai thrusts harder and harder into her, Ichi swearing he can thrust enough to feel her intestines. “Fuck, Kei, I’m gonna-” She tries to finish but before she can, her entire body gives out, releasing her warm, sticky cum against his increasingly full shaft. The water pouring down on the two of them washes away most of it so Ukai moves away from the water, hoping to get a taste. 

He helps her down, Ichi barely able to stand on her own two legs so she drops to her knees, looking up at him with drool coming down her chin. She smirks with a new idea, spitting on Ukai’s member before running her tongue up and down his tip, teasing the hell out of him. Ichi starts pumping him with her hands before slowly pushing her mouth onto his large shaft. Her movements are painfully slow as she takes in every single centimeter of him, squeezing his sack every so often to remind him she’s still there. As an added bonus, she uses the dildo on herself again, causing her to moan out from the vibrations against her already sore sex.

Ukai starts twitching in her mouth and Ichi chuckles, taking her mouth off and using two fingers wrapped around his member to push down all the way to the base. “Did I say you could cum?” She looks up at the painful expression on his face. “But…” She starts licking the veins popping out on his length, causing him to squirm in her hands. 

“Fuck! Please, Ich! I’m fucking begging you!” He cries out and Ichi snaps out of her dominant trance, letting her fingers fall as she takes in his length again. “I’m-I’m cu- Ich-” He warns her and Ichi chuckles, persisting with her mouth as he twitches, finally releasing his cum into her throat. Her gag reflex almost kicks in but she’s able to swallow every last drop. “You-”

Ichi moans in pleasure. “You taste so good, Kei… I have no doubt that you want to taste me too, huh?”

“God… yes!” He yells and Ichi shrugs, opening her legs wide on the little seat in the shower, waiting for his touch.

Immediately as she sits down in position, she feels Ukai’s wet tongue against her clit, causing her to squeal slightly. He grabs hold of the dildo, turning the vibrator on and pressing it against her sensitive spot as he takes the rest of her sex, lapping up all the juices from before and those escaping from his touch. He eats her out quickly, feeling the heartbeat against his tongue and lips and gaining satisfaction from it. “Kei, I-” Before she could say anything else, Ukai pushes three fingers into her, causing her head to jolt backward. 

Before long, Ichi feels herself riding closer and closer to the edge, enjoying the familiar feeling of euphoria as Ukai continues to pump his fingers into her, sucking at the warm juices escaping her body before meeting his lips with hers, practically letting Ichi taste herself. “I’m-I’m cumming, Kei- I’m-” She screams out as she finally reaches her climax, her breaths quickening along with the heartbeat down there.

Once she expels all her cum, her breathing is able to slow down, panting as she tries to catch her breath and question what just happened between the two of them. “I love you, Kei.” She confesses, her eyelids low from euphoria and her breath shaky from the jolt.

“I fucking love you too, Ich.” He reciprocates before leaning against the wall, completely exhausted.

The two coaches finish their shower and return to Ichi’s bedroom where they lay on the bed, Ichi cuddled as close as she can to Ukai as he holds her tightly - as if she would float away at any minute. “That was…”

“Magnificent…” Ichi finishes his sentence and Ukai chuckles, nodding slowly.

“When people say you’re a dom, they  _ really _ aren’t lying.”

“Learn by doing, I guess.” Ichi winks and Ukai chuckles again, this time more appreciative. “Those kids are  _ definitely _ gonna know what’s going on.”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it, dear.” Ichi jokes, placing a hand on his cheek and pulling him down for a kiss.


End file.
